


Coup D'état

by mediocre_kazoo_player



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe: online friend group, Coming of Age, LGBT+ themes, Multi, Website moderation squabbles, chatfic, internet drama, no killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_kazoo_player/pseuds/mediocre_kazoo_player
Summary: horsefun:That's it. I can't stand by and watch some megalomaniac destroy the historical archives of an entire era just because he can. A leader that treats his subjects like hostages is seriously the worst! Unforgivable!horsefun:You know what...horsefun:This means war.ShiroKanata:I'm sorry, but could you change your username to something other than "horsefun" and try that line again?--The active user count of Hope's Peak Danganronpa Forums is dwindling. Shuichi, a newbie, is pulled into a group with 14* other forumgoers by long-time user PianoBaka to discuss how to breathe life into the website they grew up with.*occasionally 15





	Coup D'état

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long time in the making because 1) I was dead set on learning CSS for the purposes of this fic and 2) it turns out that I am very bad at CSS. A big thank you to [pondscumms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondscumms/) for struggling beside me and an unnamed programmer friend for helping me when I was stuck.
> 
> By the way, the mature rating is 100% warranted. Turn around, kiddos.
> 
> Last thing of note: please, for the love of god, read this on desktop

WELCOME TO HOPE'S PEAK DANGANRONPA FORUMS

Active Threads Killing Game Requests Start a Killing Game Your Profile Web Chat

⇄ despairnet #hpaforever╳ PianoBaka (2)

How can we save Hope's Peak? This is mostly a group for discussing how to improve HPDRF, but it's also a hangout! Come in and chat with us :)

(SYSTEM) Resolving host...  
(SYSTEM) Connecting...  
(SYSTEM) Successfully connected to network  
(SYSTEM) despaiirc v3.0.1 © fujisaki@despairnet.org  
ShiroKanata: I talked to the rest of the mods yesterday about it and we haven't made any progress  
Mechazoid: Hmm...  
ShiroKanata: Jin doesn't sound like he's going to budge on the 16 participant requirement anytime soon  
SHSL_Anthropologist: Oh, my. Being a killing game purist has its downfalls.  
ShiroKanata: I wouldn't say that it's because he's a purist  
Mechazoid: Changing the number of participants is such an easy task...even if there was one part-timer available who could work on it, we could have that feature in a few weeks.  
Mechazoid: It's because the devs have all relocated to Dangan Craze, right?  
ShiroKanata: lol  
ShiroKanata: I wish you were joking  
Mechazoid: That bad, huh...  
SHSL_Anthropologist: Pardon my ignorance of current events, but what has caused this turbulence in administration?  
ShiroKanata: Mod drama :(  
SHSL_Anthropologist: Ah, the folly of man. What a pity.  
girlgenius: UGH  
girlgenius: ARE YOU KIDDING ME  
SHSL_Anthropologist: ?  
girlgenius: i sent in my dev application 20 times and these shit-stuffed bitches won't even hire me when they have NO DEVS, PERIOD  
ShiroKanata: You can code?!  
girlgenius: yeah!!! and damn well too don't you forget it  
ShiroKanata: That's great! DM your dev application directly to me. I'll see what I can do to get you hired.  
girlgenius: uhh  
girlgenius: wait really?  
ShiroKanata: Yes! If you can lower the required number of participants, we can finally play a killing game together!  
ShiroKanata: We're depending on you, Miu!  
girlgenius: well uh gosh i guess i can do it for you dumbasses if you really need me to  
SHSL_Anthropologist: What a beautiful display of human cooperation. It almost brings me to tears...  
girlgenius: shut up sleazeball  
SHSL_Anthropologist: Cruel and crude as usual, Iruma.  
girlgenius: anyway  
girlgenius: here u go shiro  
ShiroKanata: ...  
ShiroKanata: Heh...  
Mechazoid: Oh no.  
girlgenius: what  
ShiroKanata: This is a good start! We may need to revise it a little, but I think we have a new dev on our hands!  
Mechazoid: Er, I mean no offense to Miu when I say this, but I believe someone should be assigned to monitor her developer activities.  
Mechazoid: Again, my intent is not to offend, but some of her visions for the website could be controversial and I think it would be best for her to have a second opinion at all times so she doesn't do anything rash.  
ShiroKanata: No worries! I agree, actually.  
girlgenius: WHAT  
girlgenius: what's wrong with my "visions for the website"  
girlgenius: oh.  
girlgenius: are you prudes literally stupid??? jin is going to PULL THE PLUG on hope's peak if we don't get new members and you know for a god damn fact that if we install an erp section we'll have horny fanboys piling in here by the dickload  
girlgenius: piss in my mouth and hope to die  
ShiroKanata: That's not how that saying goes at all  
Mechazoid: That would give us a reputation for being a porn website! Please think this through!  
SHSL_Anthropologist: If I may interject, I agree with Miu. An erotic roleplay feature may benefit us yet. It is a detail that the fellows over at Dangan Craze have overlooked, and if we were to seize the opportunity, we could monopolize the R-18 arena.  
ShiroKanata: Oh, geez.  
ShiroKanata: I suppose I could bring it up with moderation again. Our dignity might be a worthwhile sacrifice for the survival of the community.  
girlgenius: this is a roleplaying website for danganronpa  
girlgenius: what dignity bitch  
Mechazoid: Miu, I'm afraid not everyone is as accustomed to pornographic content as you are. I would really prefer to be able to continue frequenting this chat in the computer lab without people looking over my shoulder and recognizing it as something indecent.  
SHSL_Anthropologist: What dignity, you ask? Well, we humans are the only species on earth who are bashful about our mating behaviors. No other animal is known to exclusively perform intercourse in private. Human shame...how beautiful!  
SHSL_Anthropologist: I, for one, wish to observe how the cyberstructures of the world wide web fare in preserving that privacy. What inner beauty will be unleashed if we allow our members to advertise their sexual whims in semi-publicity? What carnal desires shall we uncover in the cyber-canoodling marketplace?  
girlgenius: ^  
girlgenius: whatever creepo said  
ShiroKanata: There's something really frightening about people who act exactly the same as their killing game personas, talent and all...almost like they never come out of character.  
SHSL_Anthropologist: Kukuku...I don't intend to intimidate, but I suppose that is only a natural reaction.  
Mechazoid: Kiyo! Don't encourage her. Please!  
AnPanBunny: Yeah, don't.  
AnPanBunny: I thought this group was for serious discussion, not jacking off onto your keyboard.  
girlgenius: this IS serious dicksuction  
AnPanBunny: Ugh.  
girlgenius: we're talking about the LIFE OR DEATH of this website you little washboard chested frigid titless whole chicken  
AnPanBunny: Where is Kaede.  
ShiroKanata: Calling her flat just once is enough...  
PianoBaka: Sorry! I'm here!  
(SYSTEM) Detective111 joined the channel. (USER JOIN)  
AnPanBunny: Who is this.  
PianoBaka: I met him during a KG and he's super cool! Say hi Shuichi!  
Detective111: Uh, hello!

  



End file.
